


Kitty Kisses

by SaijSpellhart



Series: Floofy-eared Chat Blanc [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaijSpellhart/pseuds/SaijSpellhart
Summary: Waking up next to Marinette after having been apart from her for so long, Chat Blanc is overcome with fondness and affection and decides to groom her. But the gesture becomes more intimate than he originally intended.





	Kitty Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot takes place the morning after the events in the oneshot Kitty Cuddles.
> 
> Reading the previous oneshot is not necessary but it’s encouraged.
> 
> Recap of Kitty Cuddles: Marinette has been on the fence about purifying Chat Blanc because he will forget everything that’s happened between them. Choosing to avoid him until she got her priorities straight. Meanwhile Chat Blanc has been sulking, wondering why she doesn’t want him anymore. After picking a fight with Rena Rouge to lament about his predicament, the Fox tipped him off that Marinette would be at her own place that night. 
> 
> Chat arrived at Marinette’s place before she returned home and fell asleep on her bed. Upon arriving home Marinette is confronted with a choice to face Chat Blanc or flee. Deciding to stay the two shared some heartfelt touches, but avoided talking about the deeper subjects.

The sun was just starting to come up when Chat blinked lazily into consciousness. The grey washed out light of dawn barely penetrating the bedroom he found himself in, and he was almost startled by the surroundings.

 _Not my place..._ he sniffed; his nose may have been a bit stuffed from sleep, but it quickly cleared and his feline sense of smell was able to detect familiar scents. _Bakery girl smells... Marinette's place._

He lifted his head just enough to get a good look at his surroundings, sure enough it was her room. Blinking lazily he noted the messy mop of dark hair lying next to him.

A quick sniff confirmed what he already knew.

Marinette was snuggled next to him, her legs tangled among his own, and her body flush against his. His fluffy tail was wrapped over her and tucked tightly around her front, as if to keep her close. Not that she could have been closer to him, he was spooning her; curled around her like a protector, like a lover.

The white cat yawned, stretched and held her tighter.

Without thought he nuzzled his nose into her hair, noting it smelled of sweat, dirt and city debris. A scent he'd noticed the night before but not given much thought to it then either. Rather than dwell on the curious smell he began grooming it off her. His rough tongue combed through her long hair methodically and from the way she hummed he assumed she enjoyed the feeling.

Chat didn't rush. The act of cleaning her felt natural, comforting, and intimate. It also imparted more of his own scent all over her which he took immense pleasure in.

Before he became Chat Blanc scents hadn't been as important to him. His sense of smell had always been stronger as Chat Noir, but his human mind was never so preoccupied with the nuances of smells. Things had changed after becoming Chat Blanc. His sense of smell only slightly more acute, but suddenly scents had so much more meaning to him. The feral beast rolling around in his mind far more interested in what his nose could tell him than what his eyes saw.

"Mmmmm," Marinette moaned sleepily when his tongue grazed the skin on the back of her neck.

Liquid heat coursed down his spine and his cock stirred. Chat licked the cuts on his lip thoughtfully, and prodded the bruised flesh with one of his fangs.

He hesitated for only a moment before dragging his tongue over the back of her neck again. This drew another sensual noise from Marinette, which pleased him greatly.

He continued to lick the back of her neck, unconcerned with grooming her anymore and instead trying to draw more delicious noises from her.

Chat trailed a hand across the front of her throat, claws lightly tracing down and over her collar bones. He noted she was still dressed in her clothes from the night before when his claws caught on the fabric of her sweater.

It took a couple tries but he managed to free himself from the sweater without damaging it, and returned his claws to massaging the underside of her throat. He dragged his tongue up along her neck to the back of her ear where she let out a tiny squeak.

"Is my lovely mouse sensitive here?" he breathed against the top of her ear.

Marinette shuddered in his embrace.

Chat noted that she didn't give him verbal confirmation and decided to rectify that.

"No~?" He pulled back his lips and gently pressed his teeth in.

Marinette mewled, and squirmed in his embrace. Chat smirked and began nibbling along the edge of her ear, working his way down.

"Cha-chat..." she squirmed again, and her hips rolled back against his.

His hips jerked on instinct, thrusting his clothed erection against her backside.

"Ah!" she moaned a little too loudly, and he moved his claws from her throat to curl his fingers over her mouth.

"Shhhh. I can hear your parents in the floors below." As if to emphasize his superior hearing he flicked one of his long ears against her hair.

"They'll be in the—" she whispered against his hand. Chat sucked her earlobe into his mouth, and his fang clicked against her earring. "— _bakery!"_ Marinette gasped the last word, and Chat shoved a finger in her mouth.

"So noisy," he chastised. "I feel like I should take you away back to my place." His arm around her waist loosened its grip and he trailed that hand over her stomach to trace the hem of her pants.

Chat moved to lick the spot just under her ear causing Marientte to shudder again.

"If you tell me to stop, I will stop," he purred, but his claws were toying with her waistband.

"Don't... don't stop."

With that he dipped his hand down the front of her pants, and ran his fingers over her underwear, applying pressure. She made another mewling noise around his finger, much to his delight.

He paused when he felt the sensation of dampness on his gloves.

 _Magic is nice._ Once he was purified he vowed to thank Plagg for extending his physical senses through the leather. Of course it only applied to his hands. The suit acted like a layer of protection everywhere else.

A twang of guilt surfaced at the thought of his Kwami and that Plagg had been trapped inside his ring for months, the two of them essentially fused indefinitely, or until he relinquished all the akumas he'd eaten. What kind of purgatory must that be? What kind of _hell_ must it be?

The woman in his arms rolled her hips back against his again, scattering his darker thoughts like wind blown ash and capturing his attention once more. Chat removed his hand from her pants to inspect his fingers, curious if the leather would be visibly wet.

Almost immediately a scent filled his nose that had his pupils dilating so hard his eyes almost turned black.

"Chat?" she whispered passed the finger still in her mouth.

"Hmmmm?" Too preoccupied, he brought his hand closer to his nose and inhaled.

"You alright?"

When he answered it was with a very throaty, "perfect," and she almost swore he put emphasis on the beginning of the word like Chat Noir used to do when making a pun.

"Did I do something wro—"

Chat Blanc didn't allow her to finish that inquiry. He turned her face to his, removed his finger, and kissed her so fiercely he could feel the pain in his damaged lip.

Hunger rolled from him unbidden, shuddering through his shoulders and down to his claws. Claws that were gouging holes in her bed, as he was physically unable to keep himself from kneading.

Chat promised to empty his Dad's bank account to buy her a new bed, _Hell,_ he would buy her anything she damn well desired; but the akumas spinning their corrupt songs in his stomach found it hard to care that he was perforating her mattress.

_Take, take, take. Take her. She's yours. Make her yours._

_No._ _He was hers._ Chat angled his head to kiss her deeper, causing his fangs to click against her teeth. She didn't seem to mind because she brought her hands up to the back of his head, and knotted her fingers in his long hair. This was followed by her tongue slipping into his mouth and practically down his throat making Chat want to growl, _I will always be hers_.

_Make me yours, Princess. Take me, shake me, hate me._

_Break me._

There was something about her taste that made his skin tingle. Something familiar that his lust clouded mind couldn't pinpoint, but something delectable, something that made the cat in him curl in delight and crave more.

Regrettably he broke the kiss to gasp for air, and chuffed when she made a noise of protest.

Instead of resuming their heated mouth activities he chose to drag his canines gently along the vulnerable part of her throat.

"I want to taste you."

"Chat..." she breathed in warning, "we've talked about this."

He pressed his lips to her collar bone and replied, "I'm not going to bite you," then proceeded to move down her body.

Chat made certain not to trail his hands over her sweater, or risk getting his claws stuck in the fabric again. But once he reached her hips, he hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her pants, and popped the snap with his teeth.

"Oops." His magenta eyes flashed up to meet her curious gaze. "I seem to have broken the button." There was a distinct lack of remorse in his tone, and he spat the button over the edge of the loft with a feral grin on his face. It made a soft plink somewhere down below where it bounced away, possibly never to be found again.

Marinette looked like she was about to be upset about the ruined snap when Chat suddenly stripped the pants from her legs.

For half a minute he gazed at her exposed lower half, drinking in her skin, his tailed curled behind him before relaxing, then curled again. He took a hesitant breath, lifting his dilated eyes to meet Marinette's curious gaze, and made a rumbling noise in the back of his throat.

She swallowed thickly, pushing a lock of hair out of her face, anticipation burning down her skin.

He trailed a claw over her underwear, marveling again at the dampness staining the fabric.

Then his head dipped down, shoved his nose against the spot between her thighs and took a sharp inhale.

Thoughts seemed to scatter like glass fragments in a car crash. His mind so far gone, and only his senses keeping him enthralled in this intense euphoria.

" _Chaaat_..." Marinette moaned when he began nuzzling, knocking his nose against her sensitive area over and over. He could hear her breaths spilling out as rough panting above him.

He should continue, they should do something. Chat struggled to collect his thoughts, teetering on the edge of lucidity with only the guttural purr of a jungle cat guiding him through a pitch black jungle and over the edge of a cliff.

_No thoughts, only smell._

Chat raked his tongue over the crotch of her panties, and quickly recoiled from the unpleasant cotton texture.

He chanced a glance at her, his tongue still poking out of his mouth, and when Marinette saw him her face almost twisted up in a smile. The smacking of his lips coupled with the cocking of his head to the side managed to send her over the edge and into a fit of giggles.

"I _seam_ to have encountered some resistance. My tongue got _cotton_ your panties."

To that she blinked owlishly at him, face contorting somewhere between a grin and exasperation. But there was also a sudden fondness that shone in her eyes, and it made his chest swell with warmth.

"If you're going to make puns you can leave." She started to close her legs, but he stopped her, using both hands to hold them open.

Chat flashed a cheeky grin, "It _felt_ strangely appropriate, but _fleece_ accept my apologies."

"Oh my God!" Marinette wailed, blushing so hard when she shoved her face into a pillow to muffle her incredulity.

"Now I'm just being _crewel,_ I know."

She attempted to kick him, but he caught her ankle with ease, holding it down. He continued to hum in amusement, dipping back down to catch the hem of her panties in his teeth, then proceeded to strip them down her hips.

 _Gently, be gentle. Don't hurt her. Rip it tear it off you want it you want her eat her._ He forced himself to go slowly, carefully, wincing against the chorus of sinister influence that came with all the darker magics. _She's my friend,_ whispered a softer voice in his mind. His own voice once upon a time. _I love her. I want her to want me again._

Chat's stomach turned in agony, butterflies churning like the contents of a washing machine.

_Then you'll let Ladybug purify you...?_

He slipped the underwear off her delicate ankle and tossed it over the edge of the loft in the same vein as the discarded button. Then he sank back down between her thighs, and this time buried his nose in a patch of dark curls. He inhaled with a stuttering purr, her delicious scent impossibly stronger and doing terrible things to his self control.

_Yes._

Marinette bucked in his grip when he ran his tongue between her folds. He repeated the action again, but this time a little deeper, causing her to gasp. He noted the way her inner thigh muscles spasmed whenever his ears flicked against them, tickling the sensitive skin there.

When his tongue found her nub she loosed a moan and arched against his mouth. He moved a hand to cup her ass, his claws gently digging in, while his other hand kept her legs spread.

He could feel her muscles straining against him, attempting to clamp down around his head. And maybe he would have let her under different circumstances, but as it were his ears were just too damn sensitive. As lovely as her thighs were he couldn't have them trapping his ears against the side of his head.

She continued to moan for him, panting and squirming with each stroke of his rough tongue. When her noises started to get a bit strained, due to overstimulation he presumed, he angled her hips farther up and plunged his tongue deep inside her.

" _Haa-_ ah! Chaat," she pleaded in a whisper.

He curled his tongue, feeling his tail curl right along with the action.

" _Chat!"_

Something about her taste lit tiny little candles of familiarity in the back of his mind. _I like this..._ He continued eating her out, fucking her with his mouth, savoring the tingling flavor almost akin to magic, almost like... _luck_.

It was messing with his head, making all the destruction magic rush around his veins like fire. He could feel the tickling of cataclysm bubbling and popping over his palms, but not out of his control, the magic simply surging from a high.

Chat needed more. Wanted more. Even the akumas fluttering away in his stomach craved more.

"Ch _aatt!_ " she called his name again when he returned to licking her clit. This time with the intention of making her come.

He whipped his tail in response, thrilling in the way she called his name. Making use of the tip of his tongue, rather than the rougher center, he made a swirling motion around the edges of her sensitive nub before dragging over it. Then repeated the process, focusing on the way her breaths climbed, getting shorter and sharper, and panting his name between each one.

When he finally tipped her over the edge, he felt all her muscles tense, back arching in his grip and her heels digging into his shoulder blades. She came hard, moaning for him, her hands fisting in the sheets.

Chat drank it all in.

He cleaned her with his tongue, lapping away all the excess until he was satisfied. Then he pulled away, arching his own back in a very cat-like stretch before settling in her lap, crossing his arms over her stomach and laying his head on them.

Slowly she came down from her high, ragged breathing returning to a more normal rhythm. When she finally opened her eyes to look at him, he was smiling up at her with the most adoring smug expression she'd ever seen. His fluffy tail gently swishing back and forth over one of her ankles.

"That was...that was... _wow."_

"Mmm, I'm glad." Chat swiped his tongue over his upper lip, and Marinette's attention was drawn to it.

"Your lip."

He blinked slowly at her, his hazy mind still coming down from its own high.

"It's healed up."

One of his lower canines poked at the spot where his lip had been marred with cuts and bruises only minutes prior, and sure enough the flesh there was unbroken. Completely healed over. There wasn't even any pain.

"Huh," was all he could manage before adding, "so it is."

After a moment he fixed her with his magenta eyes again, pupils narrowing just slightly and his expression grew more somber. "We should talk, Marinette."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and opinions are welcome. I’m not very good at writing smut but I did my best. Your feedback would be nice. 
> 
> I know you all were hoping for a part three of Velvet Soft, and I’m working on that. Also a part four of Velvet is in the works as well. 
> 
> This is part of my Floofy-eared Chat Blanc series, if you enjoyed this don’t forget to check out the other oneshots and twoshots in the series.


End file.
